


Young Wizards in Peril

by ShortDrummer2



Series: Young Wizards in Peril [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortDrummer2/pseuds/ShortDrummer2
Summary: The golden trio, while fighting Professor Quriell,  got transported to the Clone Wars galaxy by the Mirror of Elsed. Can they make back to Earth on time.
Series: Young Wizards in Peril [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108871
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Young Wizards in Peril

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zirakinbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirakinbar/gifts), [Of Clones and Wizards](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Of+Clones+and+Wizards).



> This is an idea that was inspired by Zirakinbar's Of Clones and Wizards and his Alternative Universe where the Golden Trio is Transported. Please go check him out and say that I have sent you. He does a better job writing this story. And Zirakinbar, if you are reading this, thank you for inspiring me to write this story. 
> 
> Zirakinbar's fanfic:https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133773/chapters/60896737

Professor Quirell was holding Harry by throat, trying to strangle him. Harry, trying to get the professor off of him and trying to grab the stone. He was having flashbacks to his first days at Hogwarts. To him meeting Ron and Hermione and Ron and him battling a troll. As these memories were flying passing him, saw through the fire Hermione watching Ron unconscious body, trying to wake him up. As the lights were about to go dim for Harry, he finally grabs the stone and do what his brain told him to do. _“At the mirror,”_ his brain was saying. Harry picked up the stone and threw against the mirror. The mirror cracked and broke into pieces. An almost blueish light came out of the mirror, swallowing the wizards.

CT-4457 was severely injured. He was surrounded by an ocean of bodies that were once his bodies. It has been a month on this hellish planet. It was either bombardments or battles. No rest. The general was dead. His brothers were all dead. Only CT-4457 was left. The clone trooper grabbed his carbine DC-15 blaster and sat at a window overlooking the great Crystal City. _“Even through this war, there is still beauty on these planets,”_ thought CT-4457. He felt the location where the droids have hit him. As he sat there, bleeding out, he notice a child. CT-4457 rubbed his eyes, making sure they are not deceiving him. But no there are three kids in the doorway. And a man. “ _Is that man choking one of the kids,”_ thought the clone, _“No, is he?”_ The clone picked himself up, feeling his guts about to split, grabbed his blaster and limp towards the door way. Once he got to the doorway, he leaned himself on the doorway, brought up his pistol and shot the man dead through the chest. The man slump down, as the clone lay down feeling his job is done.

One of the kids, a female with bushy brown hair, went to him and started to speak to him. Or more like babbling to him, as CT-4457 didn’t understand the language. The clone, feeling at peace, closed his eyes.

Hermione, noticing the strange man closing his eyes, try shaking him up, noticing the wound mark on what seems to be armor. The man was not waking up. Remembering what her muggle teachers taught her in grade school, she started to do compression on the guy’s chest, her memories on how to do a simple first aid charm going out of her head.

“Switch,” Harry said, levitating Ron towards Hermione. Hermione switched off to Ron, knowing that him be unconscious this long is a bad thing. Harry took out his wand and started casting first aid spells on the man. Nothing happened Harry try again, each time being more desperate. For every attempt he did, it came to the same result. As Harry was about to give up, Hermione said, “Remove the armor.” Harry did as he was told and cast the spell again. As he was casting the spell, he saw the wounds closing in on itself. The scorch marks disappearing. The young soldier’s face looks like he was finally at peace. The man’s breathing has calmed.

As CT-4457 opened his eyes, he saw the young boy standing over him, with what appears to be a small stick in his hand. The clone notice the young boy’s two friends, one who was still unconscious, and the other one who was using a stick on the unconscious boy. _“Who are these kids? Are these Jedi padawans? Are there masters dead? Why would the Jedi bring them here, they are too young?”_ the clone thought, each question racing through his mind. As he stood up, the girl was talking to him.

“I can’t understand what your saying kid,” the clone said.

The girl and the boy, who was trying to help his friend, were confused. Then the girl grabbed a stick out of her robe and pointed at him. She said some words and a flash blinded the clone. The next thing he know was that he was able to understand the young girl.

“Can you understand me now?” asked the bushy haired girl.

The clone was surprised and answered, “Yeah, what did you do to me?”

“I cast a translation charm. Thank you for saving us back there,” said the girl.

“No problem,” said the clone, “Who was that?”

“He was one of our teachers, but he was harvesting a dark lord in him,” said the boy. He then turned to his friend, “Hermione, I did all I can. Ron is good, but he needs a lot of medical attention as soon as possible.”

“Your right,” Hermione told her friend, turning to the older man, “Well thank you again, we would be on our way.” Hermione and her friend, who was levitating the unconscious boy, started out of the door. CT-4457 blocked the door from the kids.

“What are you doing?” screamed the girl, trying to get past the clone.

“It is not safe to wonder the city alone, there are a lot of clankers on patrol,” said CT-4457.

“Clankers?” asked the boy.

“Battle droids. It would be safer for us to travel during the nighttime. We can hide in the shadows,” said the clone.

“Fine,” both kids said sitting down near the window. When the girl, Hermione, was peering through the window, she gasped in shock. She then tap on her friends shoulder and pointed to the window. They both started to tear up, CT-4457 noticed not wanting to disturb them until the girl came towards him.

Through her tears she asked the clone, “Where are we?”

The clone, surprised at the question, answered, “Crystal City, Christophsis.”

“Is that a country?” asked the young girl.

“Nope, that is the planet name kid,” said the clone.

Hermione walked back to her friend and they started hugging, crying into each other’s arm. The clone walk towards them and kneel on knee. “Look, kids, we would get you guys back to wherever you came from,” the clone promised.

Hermione rubbed her face and asked the clone his name. “My name is CT-4457,” answered the clone. Both Hermione and her friend were having trouble to pronounce his name. The clone chuckled a bit and just told them to call him Spade.

“So, what is your name?” asked Spade.

“I am Hermione, and this is my friends Harry and Ron,” said the girl.

“Nice to meet you guys,” said the clone.


End file.
